Episode 5606 (19th October 2003)
Plot Roy and Hayley resolve to stand firm. Deirdre offers to help bring up the baby when Tracy tells her and Ken that the Croppers have changed their mind. Angela persuades Tommy to be civil to Katy and later asks Katy to meet her and Tommy at the Rovers. Ken argues with Deirdre that he's too old to look after a baby. She counters that he's never been hot on parenthood and only cares about his children at a distance. Sarah admits that she's jealous of the attention that Gail is showing Candice. Ken and Deirdre apologise to each other and agree to give Tracy all their help. Lucy takes down the "For Sale" sign outside the bookies, watched by Peter at a distance. Peter tells Ciaran that he's back to sort things out. Lucy gives Peter a hostile reception but Shelley thinks he's being fair by offering to split the proceeds of the bookies three ways when he sells it. Ken is relieved to see Peter and apologises for kicking him out. Tommy realises that he's been set up when he sees Martin and Katy in the Rovers. Against every instinct, he restrains himself and begins to speak to Katy. Les watches and berates him for not punching Martin. Tommy pushes Les against the bar, until Martin pulls him away. He pushes Martin into a table full of drinks and storms out. Tracy gives in and goes to Roy's Rolls. Roy and Hayley insist on a marriage taking place and she storms out again. Lucy talks Shelley into making another statement to the police, emphasising the mental and emotional stress she's suffered. She wants Peter to go to prison. Cast Regular cast *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Deirdre Rachid - Anne Kirkbride *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Tommy Harris - Thomas Craig *Angela Harris - Kathryn Hunt *Martin Platt - Sean Wilson *Katy Harris - Lucy-Jo Hudson *Ciaran McCarthy - Keith Duffy *Bev Unwin - Susie Blake *Shelley Barlow - Sally Lindsay *Candice Stowe - Nikki Sanderson *Maria Sutherland - Samia Ghadie *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Lucy Barlow - Katy Carmichael *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Les Battersby - Bruce Jones *Nick Tilsley - Adam Rickitt Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street exterior - Ginnel *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and yard *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Rosamund Street *Barlow's Bookies *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *16a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *18a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Peter returns to the street, prompting Lucy to force Shelley into action. Meanwhile, Tracy is sure that the deal is off and believes she can cope on her own, and Katy and Martin receive a chilly reception in the Rovers, as well as a further threat from Tommy. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 13,750,000 viewers (3rd place). Category:2003 episodes